Utopia: An X-Men Story
by DrComixs
Summary: Jump 500 years to the world of Utopia, the modern nation of a world built for Mutants, however, freedom comes at a price. Names mean everything and for Kyrany Creed, being classified as Brotherhood just isn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Alphenzyhmuh Dthmilly'yi was a complicated man to say the least. There was little time when he wasn't teaching the Mutant Sciences or mumbling about the poor hand life had dealt him, but I loved him anyway, as much as a student could love a teacher. He was smart and witty enough- far smarter than I- and could always whip me back into my place. I wish I could pronounce his name; Dr. Dilly suited him just fine.

Dr. Dilly shuffled the deck of cards and set it on the table. "Pick which deck you want to play with. I designed these ones to play easy."

"Are you sure about that?" I grabbed the left deck. "That's what you said last time and I still lost."

"But you forget that the last time you came to my office for a game, you were fuming over Miss Grey-"

"It really was her fault! But no- I'm the bad guy! She started that whole mess but because she comes from that family-"

"Calm down, Miss Creed. Draw five cards."

"Okay. Fine. Now what?"

"Do you have a location card?"

"Yeah. The original school."

"Put it into play and give me a minute to find the ability packet."

I set the card on top of the game mat as Dr. Dilly flipped through his card box; it was huge and should have been alphabetized, but it wasn't; he played with them too much.

The location card read: Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters/ "Mutatis Mutandis." I hated it.

Dr. Dilly placed a small, face down deck next to it. "There. So based off of this, you got my 'good guys' build."

"Yeah." It was nice to be considered good for once in my life; I looked down at my cards. One Rogue, two safe houses, a Beast, and the Wolverine's dog tags. "Hey, I thought you said this deck was good."

"It is good." The Dr. discarded a card and looked over his. "You just got a bad hand."

"You made it that way-"

"I didn't do any such thing." He hovered his fingers over his hand and grabbed a card. "I put Magneto into play."

He set the car on the mat in front of him, a smile on his face. I looked at my cards again. "I'll play the safehouse."

"Good choice, Miss Creed. Please draw from the location deck." Dilly Motioned to the smaller deck; I drew. Tripped Security/ Look through your deck until you find (2) character cards. Put them into immediate play and shuffle your deck. A smile crept on my lips. What a good draw. I began to flip through my deck.

"I assume you didn't just come here to play cards or did you, Miss Creed?"

I continued to look through the cards. "Yeah, actually. Well, I mean, you're my counselor so I guess I just assumed you could help me."

"Yes and no. And you know what that makes out of you when you assume."

"Yeah, yeah. I know- but I could say the same about you."

"Touché. Now, what is your concern?"

"I want to be re-evaluated."

"What?" He set his hand down. I pulled a Pre-Phoenix Jean Grey from the deck. Great. Just my luck. I stopped looking.

"I want to be re-evaluated."

"Oh no, I know that, but why? You make a perfect member for the school's Brotherhood Branch. Why would you want to change?"

"Because." I scratched my nose and set my hand down. "I want to be an X-Man."

Dr. Dilly furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair; he crossed his arms and put his hand under his chin. "I would never have guessed."

"And why is that?"

"You just live up so well to the family tradition. I mean, despite murder and um… other things, you're practically a perfect Creed model.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some science experiment or one of the character evolution cards in your deck. You know very well that I want nothing to do with this awful stereotype. I don't want to be like-" I bit my lip and looked down.

"You don't want to be anything like your father."

"Exactly."

Dr. Dilly sighed. "Well, I'll see what I can do." He shuffled his hand back into his deck. "We will have to try this game some other time."

"Of course. And hey, Dilly?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell the others. They'll feel like I'm betraying them."

He smiled. "Of course, Miss Kyrany. Your secret is safe with me. Now hurry before you're late to class."

He waved me goodbye from his office door. I sighed and walked down the hall. Even though it was still really early, the rest of the student body had begun to trickle into the grounds of the nation's most prized academy: Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I don't know why they still let the name carry on. He's been dead for almost five centuries. But that's not how the world works and I didn't have much time to think about it that early in the morning. I had History to get to.

"The original members of the X-Men had then became much like America's Founding Fathers to our great nation nearly five centuries ago." Ms. Claywater stood in front of the classroom and was pulling old newspaper clips and photographs out of the history database and displayed them proudly on the screen. She was an older woman and time was not good to her, so she settled for teaching the past. She was built on a svelte frame, yet so angry and desperately bitter. I did not know how she was able to contain it all. "Does anyone know why? What about you, Miss Creed? Miss Creed. Kyrany!"

I looked up from the worksheet document she had shared to the classroom tablets to see her beady eyes staring at me. "Why does it matter if I know what those dead, idiotic losers did for Mutant kind? It's not like they helped much in the building of Utopia considering it was left to ruin after the whole Asteroid M business crashed and dictatorship didn't work."

She bawled her fists up in anger. "We have been through this! Utopia is the capital of the world and thanks to the hard work of our ancestors, who, might I remind you, pioneered our path to freedom and equality, we now live without being afraid of persecution for who we are."

I set my pen down. "You mean _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"You are free to live without being afraid that people will hate you for who you are. Not everyone is that fortunate-"

Jennifer Grey-Summers slammed her hand on her desk and turned around to face me. "Kyrany, why do you always have to cause trouble?!"

"Shut it, ammonia!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Ammonia, sweetheart. You reek of it. Everyone already knows you dye your hair so why keep trying-?"

Jennifer lunged at me only to be apprehended by another student. "My hair is naturally red you brotherhood freak!"

"Ladies, enough!" Ms. Claywater screamed at the top of her lungs. I felt my body rise slightly off the ground and the other student let go of Jennifer. She floated too. "Creed, I want you out of this classroom. Now!"

"She started it!" I clenched my jaw and glared at Jennifer. If only looks could kill.

"Out. Now!"

She released us and the door of the classroom flung open. I gathered my things in my bag and walked down the aisle to the door.

My peers watched me. A few kids gave me thumbs up and smiled. They were just like me: misfits in the modern banded brotherhood of 'evil' mutants.

Before I say anymore, let me explain. Utopia is a modern city where anyone can be anything they so desire, but the most coveted position of them all is the title of X-Man. It was seen as an honor to be in their ranks and as long as you had the right blood for it, it was easy. Like Jennifer, for instance. She's something along the lines of the original Jean Grey and Scott Summers' granddaughter if you plugged a million greats before it. She wore a good name and likewise, was rewarded for it.

And there are, of course, some who are not so lucky. Those like me who have bad blood and bad names attached to them. No one wants to associate with a Creed. Why would they? My father was a psycho murder like his father, who was like his father, who was like his father, who was the original Mutant Nazi, Graydon Creed. I would give anything to be associated with my great-great-great-great grandmother, Raven Darkholme, the Mystique. But no, I'm stuck with good old Grandpa Victor and a torrent of endless pie jokes. Nothing says living the great mutant dream like prejudiced hierarchies and classism.


	2. Chapter 2

My favorite part of the school day was honestly the lunch break we received, although, much like classes, it was easily divided. The school was famously split into two distinct factions: one was either an X-Man, elite and beloved, or a Brotherhood member, viewed as lower and untrusted by not only faculty and peers but the general public. It was especially visible in the common yard.

It was where everyone gathered to eat- a greenhouse built in the center of the institution. There was a pond and gazebos in the garden space built for the students. Typically, the elitists huddled in their masses by the gazebos and we, the cast off troublemakers, were left to the pond.

It wasn't an ideal situation, but we made due. By we, I meant my friends and I.

Allow me to briefly introduce them. First, is Nathaniel Essex the 7th. He suffered much like I in the name department. Stuck with the ancestry of a psychopath, he hailed from a long line of genetic experimentations created by the hand of Mr. Sinister himself. Granted, there hadn't been any experimental creations in his line for the past few generations, he still somehow managed to retain the sleek handsomeness that was programmed into his dna long ago. We had been friends since we were both young. We related to each other's family situations so well it just seemed destined. My own mother had walked out on my dad because she finally realized that she could not change him. She didn't care for me very much; I was his spawn. Nathaniel's dad left his mom after she had a torrid affair and he took his only child. Soon after the nasty divorce, his dad remarried and he had to deal with the problems that come from being an older brother.

His little sister was named Alex and she was a delight. Alex was sometimes a girl. We would then call her Alexandria. Sometimes Alex was a boy. We would then call him Alexander. And sometimes Alex was neither and would just be called that. Alex. We didn't care very much and that was perfectly fine. She took more after her mom then her dad and was equally as spunky. Cute and charming and downright fabulous as a girl, tough and sleek and cool as a boy, but fiery either way. I liked Alex. She was a good kid and an equally good sibling. Definitely quite the party during our lunch charades, but not as much as the twins.

Bastian and Abrielle LeBeau were one soul divided into two bodies. They loved the same things and were equally as passionate and fiery as the other. Bastian was tall and cunning and sly. Abrielle was short and elegant with a temper that was shorter and not so clean. They were descended from Gambit and Rogue, Remy LeBeau and Marie Ann. The Rogue's real name had been lost to time, but her style had not. The twins' parents had tried everything to shape them into little models of the fatefully doomed lovers. It was strange and they didn't exactly succeed. Both took lessons in French and were fluent in a dead language. Bastian learned card tricks and Brielle settled for a white ribbon in her own brown hair. She had it tied around her neck at school and up in her hair at home. They hated their parent's persistence almost as much as I hated mine.

Nathaniel and the twins were already at the pond by the time I arrived. Adrielle was curled up on the grass with a tablet in hand and a book on her lap. Bastian sat on the rocks fiddling with his deck of cards and Nathaniel was reading.

"Bonjour mon cher minou! Comment est notre Credo préféré aujourd'hui? Tu as l'air fatigué." Bastian curled his lips in a charming smile.

"Lebeau, you know I don't speak French."

He laughed and his sister just smiled. "He asked how you were."

"I'm fine. And I'm the only Creed you know."

Nathaniel laughed. "I thought you didn't speak French."

"It's called deduction. And he only calls me kitty every other sentence."

Bastian gasped, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"You wish you were a kitty."

"Yeah, Kitty Pryde." They all burst out in laughter. I smiled and dropped my bag. "Oh look at me!" I began, mockingly. "I'm so special! I can walk through walls!" I rolled eyes and dropped the act. "I don't hate my heritage, only the stereotype that follows."

Their laughter dissolved into soft smiles.

"Hey guys!" We looked over to see our classmate and friend working his way over. "Hey Nathan!"

"Oh hey Alex. How's it going, brother?"

"Actually it's sister now."

"Okay, cool. Sorry, it's been a while since you've been my sister."

"Its okay." Alex smiled. She set her bag down in the grass and flounced down next to Nathaniel. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much." Nathaniel closed his book at set it down.

"Translation please?" Alex smiled up at me with her pretty little grin and twirled her hair in her fingers. I smiled back.

"We're talking shit on the X-nerds."

"Nice!" Alex smiled and held her hand out. Nathaniel pulled a spray bottle from his bag and handed it to her. She turned the knob and squirted the water in my face. "No swearing!"

Her smile was annoying. "I know, I know."

"Hey," Nathaniel took the bottle back. "You're the one that asked us to do this."

The twins laughed.

"Whatever." I say next to Abrielle and opened my backpack. "Do any of you guys have the notes I missed from history? She kicked me out."

"Again?" Abrielle set her tablet down. "When did she do that?"

"Oh about ten minutes into class."

Bastian snorted. "That must be a new record! Hey Nathaniel, what is her best time?"

"Well, let me see." Nathaniel turned on his tablet and opened a memo page. He scrolled through it. "34 minutes, 15, 27, 18. This is a long list give me a minute."

I shook my head and pulled out my own device. Abrielle touched my shoulder and showed me the class notes on her screen. "Thanks girly."

"No problem. We all have to stick together. Do you want me to sent it through the system mail or beam it through a signal link?"

"A signal link. My system nail has a mind of its own and deletes everything."

"Okay." She held her tablet to the back of mine and the file appeared on my screen. I got accept.

"It's a record!" Nathaniel smiled and typed the time down. "You are getting better and better at this. How do you do it?"

"Oh you know," I glanced over the assignment. "I was right, she was wrong, Miss Red Head got involved, and the rest is history."

"As always." Alex piped up. "You know, you could file a discrimination action against her."

"I've tried but you know, a Creed must be a pretty good liar."

"Did you talk to Dilly?" She asked. "He always listens to us."

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm sure he doesn't want another complaint from me."

"That's not true!" Abrielle said. "He loves us."

I shrugged. "I mean, you're not wrong. But still."

"Okay, okay, enough of that." Bastian slid off the rock and tossed his cards on the ground. "Let's talk about happy things."

"Like?"

"Like the prep party we're totally crashing this weekend. It would be sacrilegious for us to not go!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a scheduled evidence dig with the police station. We are going to try and find the body of Maria Campos."

"Your dad's old girlfriend?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. One of them. We've already found the remains of 27 of them. And who knows how many more are still out there." I looked down at my tablet and sighed. "Maybe if I get done a little early, then I'll come."

Abrielle out her hand on my knee. "Don't worry about it. I'll send you the address. We all know you're really busy trying to um oh what is the word I am looking for?."

"Fix?" Alex asked.

"Ah yes! That one! Trying to fix your dad's mistakes. You know that if you ever need help, we will be there for you."

"Thanks guys." I smiled and turned my tablet off. "You know, I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world besides you four."

Nathaniel smiled and looked at the group before moving over to me and giving me a hug. "We wouldn't trade you for anything in the whole universe. Except maybe a whole pizza. Anyone down for lunch at Tony's?"

We all smiled and gathered our things, chatting about the day and what we had planned that weekend. The X-Men glared at us from their table, but we didn't care. They weren't the ones going out for pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

We all sat, gathered in a small circle on top of the desks, in the back of Dr. Dilly's classroom sharing a large pizza amongst ourselves. Pepperoni was ultimately the only thing we could all agree upon. I picked up a slice.

"Are you guys excited?" Alex asked as she smiled over her plate.

"Excited for what?" Bastian took a bite out of his crust.

"The field trip to the Museum of History. It'll be my first year being able to go."

"Oh that old place?" Nathaniel grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. "It's okay, I guess."

I look a bite of pizza and began to chew. "We go every year and they somehow find new ways to make us feel inferior to everyone else. And typically after each trip, someone slips a pie in my locker. I'm so sick of pie."

"Why pie?" Alex looked baffled.

"It's a Victor Creed thing," Abrielle whispered. "He killed his brother over a piece of pie."

"The x-nerds think it's funny to gag-bound us into corners like that," Nathaniel said as he clenched his fist in his lap. "Last year, for like a week after, no one would go near Abrielle and they all talked to Bastian in goofy accents."

"And what did they do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The room was quiet for a minute. "You know, Alex," I began, "some history would be best left forgotten."

She nodded and finished up her slice. The door slid open and Dilly walked in, his leather briefcase in hand. "Now I know I'm not smelling pizza in here." He smiled at us as he put his bag down and wandered over.

"Come take a slice. It's pepperoni." I set my slice down on a napkin and leaned back.

"Pepperoni, is it? Well, don't mind if I do." Abrielle grabbed him a slice and he took it. "Are all of you ready for class? I have a feeling there might be a little surprise quiz before the lesson."

"What's it on?" Nathaniel reached for his bag and grabbed his tablet.

"I can't tell you that, but I would definitely review the last idle country we studied." He went back to his desk, set the slice down, and opened his case, beginning to go through some papers and scanning them into the database system.

Nathaniel scrolled through his notes. "Idle country. Idle country. Idle country. Do you think he's talking about Old India?"

"Oh definitely."

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"Uh-huh."

"Why that country?" He scratched his head. "There has to be some form of significance to it."

Bastian looked over his shoulder. "Isn't that where he is from? Of course, they call it something different but why there?"

"We might be getting another life story today. That'll be nice. I mean, we only touched slightly in the government and economy of the place. Maybe now we'll actually be able to study the variations of mutation among the general population." Abrielle smiled and put her finger on her chin. "It is probably a lot different from the other idle countries we've been studying. They all sound super similar, but I mean, he never quizzed us on those."

Bastian looked over at her. "I swear you're a genius."

"It's just deduction. I mean, Old India as a country in itself is built on the idea that time doesn't exist, so all of its rules are designed to function well in the moment."

I looked over at Nathaniel's notes and skimmed them. There was a lot of information about the dictatorship rule that had grown accustomed to the small region and various statistics given out by their government about how the country was flourishing. It was not flourishing, according to Dilly and today we were finally going to learn why.

The bell ring and lunch was over. Alex walked the pizza box to the garbage can and we all took our seats. Nathaniel sat next to me and hooked his tablet up to the central computer system. I did the same. The classroom waiting screen popped up and the class chat opened on the side. I watched as my classmates walked into the room and logged in. The chat began to fill up with casual, excited conversations about the party coming up. I quickly put it on mute and opened up my notes. When class began, the screen froze, closed the chats, and Dr. Dilly rose from his chair.

"Good Afternoon Class! It's a fine sunny day today, isn't it?" The class murmured a general positive response. "Now, before we begin today's lesson, we start with a pop quiz! Don't groan now, I promise this one is easy. It's only five questions. No talking, alright? Good. You may begin."

My tablet screen changed from the waiting screen to an essay style exam. I picked my pen up and read over the question.

What is an idle-country?

 _A country that has not progressed in a way to allow its citizens to obtain freedom._

What is the name of the last idle-country we studied?

 _Old India_.

What is the government style of this idle-country?

 _Dictatorship_.

What is the economy like for this idle-country?

 _Unstable and forced by the government._

What is one fact you remember learning during our lesson?

I tapped my pen on my hand and thought for a minute before writing.

 _Dr. Dilly was born and raised in Old-India._

I tapped the complete exam icon on top right corner of the screen and sent it in. A small loading screen spun for a moment before a green smiley face appeared with the words "Good Job!" written right next to it. A 100% logged itself in my gradebook and my notes were pulled back up again.

It was another couple minutes until the whole class had completed the assignment. Dr. Dilly scrolled through his device with a smile on his face. "Good job class! Almost all of you got 100%. I'm very proud of you."

A couple kids a few desks in front of mine high fives and Dr. Dilly chuckled. "I am very glad to see that all of you are understanding the concept so well. Nations that not like our own are rather complicated, and I am not saying that as a way to discredit them. We have simply grown accustomed to our freedoms and rights, so outside systems tend to see strange, but I can assure you that there is none stranger than Old India."

He walked to a cabinet in the room and opened the glass doors, sliding a small drawer open and pulling out a face mask. "Can anyone tell me what is great about Utopia?"

Several students raised their hands and he skimmed the room. "Alex."

Alex beamed. "We have quite a bit of freedom. Like the freedom to do what we like, say what we like, and be who we want to be."

"Beautiful! Perfect answer." Dr. Dilly smiled and took a deep breath, sighing. "Old India is nothing like that."

He took the mask in his hands and strapped it around his head. It was like a muzzle, a small flat board pressed and bound against his lips. There was a smile painted on the board and he secured it to the back of his head. We all watched in silence as he walked back to his desk and held up a sign. It had a question written on it in big black lettering.

 **What if you could say nothing at all?**

We all sat there and no one had anything to say.


	4. Chapter 4

School let out and already the streets were busy. People heading to and from work, getting ahead in life or just coasting through. The bus stop was filled with the usual: my cranky, old neighbor, Mrs. Glathmestein; the vicarious younger man who's name I didn't care to know; Ramona and her three young children; and Ji, the apartment bellhop. He was off duty and headed to work. I walked up and leaned against the overhang.

"Now what were you up to today, young lady?" Mrs. Glathmestein murmured through her newspaper.

"Just school. Like always."

She pursed her lips. "Just school? I don't believe a word you're saying." She turned to Ji. "Most likely, she was up to some shady business."

"Oh, lay off the girl." Ji sputtered. "She's a good kid. And smart too."

"Too smart for her own good?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean-"

"You don't know what you mean, young man." She folded up the paper and stuck it in her purse. "Now you listen here, Kyrany. Stay. Away. I will have none of your family business."

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes. The routine was daily. Habitual. I would show up and she would find error in my existence; she wasn't the only one.

The bus pulled up and we boarded. As I sat down, the people around me moved and began whispering.

"Advert your eyes."

"Don't talk to her."

"Isn't that-?"

"Yes."

"Oh my..."

Ramona sat on the other side of the bus and smiled at me. "Don't listen to them. They're all wrong about you."

I liked Ramona. She was sensible and had a good head on her shoulders, however, she too was scared of me. I could tell. She always held her children close when I approached, always sat on the opposite side of the bus, just a row or two away, and she always ignored the door when I came knocking. Still, she talked to me, be it just a few words. A few words were good enough; better than none.

The bus pulled out and began making its way to the apartment. I put in an earphone. At last, quiet amongst the noise.

I thought about what Dr. Dilly taught in his lesson earlier. Never being able to say what you want, stuck. He told us about his childhood there. His less than basic education, distant parents, and punishment for anyone seen as different. There weren't a lot of mutants in Old India. Most lived underground or fled. He fled. I thought of him as inspiring.

When I arrived home, the building was quiet like normal. The neighbors had memorized my schedule in order to avoid me. Ramona entered the building first while towing her children behind her. She quickly got in an elevator and went up. I waited and then followed. She was in her apartment by the time my elevator arrived to the floor. I unlocked my door and went inside.

I turned the faucet on in the bathroom. Water splayed against the sink as I dipped my toothbrush in and shoved it into my mouth. Mint. Disgusting. The light bulbs above the sink illuminated the small bathroom; it was quaint. I had made it so, but no matter how hard I cleaned and scrubbed, nothing could remove the blood stains from the porcelain. I stared at them.

It was hard to think that it had been more than a decade since dad had brought home his first girlfriend since mom walked out on us. She was #93: diced up in the bathroom and disposed of somewhere else. Her stuff was still tucked in the closet, somewhere behind old scrapbooks and memorabilia. I didn't know why he did it, but she was a nice girl. I was seven when she was still alive and used to bring me little candies. She had only one flaw that I knew of: she thought she could heal my dad. Nothing could heal him.

I was nine when they killed my father. He deserved it, they told me. He was an awful man, they said. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. I was given no other option.

"Your name will be all over the papers," grease dripped down his chin as his teeth stripped the chicken from the bone. His last meal. "You'll be famous, just like your daddy."

"But I don't want to be famous like you. You hurt people." I watched him from the other side of the glass. The hulking figure, crazed and devious, stared back at me. He had this look in his eyes that pierced your very core and left you wondering just how many people he had killed. Then, without realizing it, he would smirk his answer. He stopped counting a long, long time ago.

"You don't have a choice." He snarled, fangs bared. "It's in the name, Kyrany. My father had it, his father had it, his father's father had it, and his father's father's father was the one who drenched that name in blood with the very claws you and I bear. There is no escape."

I bit my lip and looked at my hands. Each finger was mantled with one long, thin claw. "You didn't have to follow that tradition."

He laughed and continued eating.

"You didn't have to hurt all those people. They had families and lives and-"

"I had a life, then I was saddled with you after your stupid mother ran off with some nobody."

"You lived the life of grandpa, not your own. You followed in his footsteps."

"Smart girl." He filled his mouth with one last bite. "You'll make a decent Creed yet. Like father, like daughter."

As they dragged him away to his end, I could only sit quietly, listening to him as he swore and screamed and silenced. I could still smell his meal in the air and how terrified he really was. If only I could have helped him. I swore I loved him then and would have tried, but was he right? Was I really going to end up like him? A murderer, cold-blooded like all who had come before me?

A guard had entered, touched my shoulder, and lead me out to the hard glare of the camera. The paper read as follows:

CREED EXECUTED, LEAVES BEHIND YOUNG DAUGHTER

Notorious serial killer, Anthony L. Creed, executed early yesterday morning, one month after his trial concluded and declared him guilty of no less than one hundred forty-seven unconnected murders. He leaves behind daughter Kyrany Mae (9) to deal with the aftermath of his crimes. Daniel Oskowitz, social services worker, left media with the comment about her unclear future. "The girl will be taken care of. We are working now to find her a wonderful home with a more caring environment. Until then, she will be housed with current elementary students at the Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: Central Utopian Branch, where she can begin receiving a formal education."

After interviewing several neighbors, it became very clear to us how dire the situation was. "He was always in and out of his house and Kyrany very rarely ever came out to play with the other kids," an anonymous source stated. "Things just didn't feel right, especially knowing their background and those specific genes they come from. I'm just so thankful we weren't targeted, not with-" (More on page 9)

Reading what the reporters had to say, I knew what my destiny was. Like father, not like daughter. Afterall, I didn't have a choice. None of us did.

I put the toothbrush away and curled up on the couch in a blanket and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight poured into the kitchen as I tossed a frozen tart into the microwave and nuked it. The stove read 8: 49, about an hour before my appointment at the police station. The microwave beeped and I pulled it out and ate. The tart burned the roof of my mouth. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Everyday was busy in Utopia, but Saturdays seemed to be the busiest to me. Of course, I wasn't out and about as much during the week. The main train station was always a buzz. The station itself was a bustling airline, suspended miles over the floating nation; all the lines met here. Vendors set up stalls and carts along the vast space, selling everything from antiques to collectable cards. I hardly paid them any attention and they had learned to do the same for me. Today, the patch man was there.

"Miss, your coat looks like it needs a new patch!" He smiled in my general direction and motioned to his cart, throwing his head back with glee.

"You don't have to play this game with me. I know you can't see."

"Very true, but I can tell where everyone is. And you have a coat on. I can hear it move. So please, buy a patch." He hovered his hands over the large collection and leaned against the cart.

He had everything from vintage, old world paraphernalia to modern brands and fan loved concepts. Old flags from countries no longer in existence, slang terms, logos, jokes, war tags, revolutionary status symbols and the such.

I sighed and dug through a pile. "Alright, I'll take this rainbow. I have a friend who will like it."

"That will be ten."

"Ten? That's too much!"

"Ten or no patch."

"You're a crook." I handed him a bill from my pocket and held onto the patch.

"All businessmen are crooks." He smiled and rubbed a finger on the money. "But at least you're honest. I'll remember that."

I rolled my eyes and moved through the crowd onto the train. People kept their distance to a point. Eventually the empty seats around me filled and the train pulled out like a bullet.

Monty stood inside by the check in at the police station. I saw him checking his watch as I walked through the metal detector. "You're late, cuz. And why don't you ever call me? I haven't seen you in forever."

"You know the wife isn't too fond of me and I'd hardly count a week as forever." I smiled.

Monty was a cousin of mine, distant but still blood. The Creeds were fairly consistent with having one kid, at least, one kid that the records showed, but that wasn't the case here. My grandfather had a twin brother who, unlike himself, did not present the feral mutation. And while the one gave in to deeply seeded instinct, the other learned to control his telepathic tendencies, married a good woman, had a nice family, and changed his name. Monty wasn't a Creed. Instead, he was a Levit.

"It is nice to see you again though," he grinned at me and gave me a hug, patting my back a couple times before beginning to lead me to the record room. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, I think. I'm trying to become an X-Man, and you?"

"An X-Man, huh? That's pretty big. And I'm doing pretty great. Missy just turned three, the cute little bugger. I swear, she gives me more and more gray hairs every day."

"That's exciting."

"Oh yeah," he pulled out a chair at our regular desk and sat down. "I would have invited you, but you know how Sarah is."

I nodded and sat. "Oh yeah. Snakey Sarah. She's a keeper alright. How is that Python anyway?"

Monty laughed. "She's great. Always off doing important Brotherhood duties. You know, the espionage and cover up type stuff. You know,you'll find someone like that one day."

The record room was more like a department in the station where every bit of evidence was stored from every case the branch had dealt with. Rows of towering shelves ran down the room and fastened to the ceiling like stalactites of knowledge. They didn't reach the floor though. Instead, work spaces and lifts covered the space. There were always people going up and down the rows, quite literally, on lifts and others reviewing mounds of old evidence on tables. Ours was in a corner, kind of isolated, away from all harassment.

"So, Maria Campos."

"Yeah. By the way, thank you for your help on recovering Theth Wagnert. His family was very happy to finally bury his remains."

"It's no problem really. Doing this, finding the people my dad hurt, it brings a sense of accomplishment to my life. You know?"

Monty nodded and turned on the operating system that was installed in the desk. The screen was blue and had a search bar on it labeled "case number." He tapped 00843706 on a small keypad that sat on the bottom corner of the screen and hit enter. The search bar vanished and turned into a loading screen before reading "Case Submitted. Gathering Evidence." One of the inactive lifts switched on and a librarian hopped aboard. It went up and disappeared into the maze of boxes and files.

"How's school? And your friends?" Monty asked abruptly, resting his chin on his hand.

"School's fine. And my friends are good."

"That's nice to hear. Did the fire one ever get her record set straight?"

"Abrielle? Oh yeah, although she isn't allowed to teach science classes anymore. Not since she burnt down the lab."

Monty nodded. "That's a bit of an unusual mutation for that family."

"Isn't all mutation unusual and unpredictable? I mean, look at yourself, Mr. Normal."

He laughed. "True, true. Mutation is pretty random."

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. The screen turned a light shade of green and read "Case Found. Evidence will arrive shortly." Monty smiled.

"Enough about us, I guess. Now it's time to focus on Miss Maria.

I nodded. The lift landed comfortably on the ground and the librarian walked over with a sealed metal box. He placed it on the desk and smiled at Monty. "Case 00843706 ready for review, sir."

"Thank you." Monty slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and pulled a key from his pocket. He unlocked the box and set the key down. "I will bring it back to the return center when we are done."

The librarian nodded and left; Monty smiles at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." He met me remove the lid. Inside the box was a single scrap of purple fabric, dotted in blood.

Monty touched the screen and read the evidence description from the database. "This single piece of purple fabric comes from a silk dress shirt owned by Maria Campos and was the only trace of her found in her tiny downtown flat. The blood found in the evidence was confirmed to be hers."

The screen changed to show witness accounts and newspaper stories revolving around her disappearance, but they varied greatly. I put on a pair of gloves and picked up the fabric. There was a faint smell on the fibers, one I had almost forgotten. Sweet, like vanilla. "I remember this shirt. She had come over because Anthony was taking her out to dinner. He left me home alone and told me to go next door of I had an emergency. He was home late. Told me they went to the park where he dumped her. My childish self assumed they had broken up."

Monty held a recording device in his hand as he nodded along. "What park? Do you remember?" He pulled up a map of all the parks in Utopia. I looked them over closely.

"There's a tree, in Holmely Grove, where my dad took me to play. The dirt underneath it was overturned and the air smelled weird."

"What tree?"

"The one on the back trail, near the trash can by the big rock."

Monty smiles. "Perfect. Thank you, Kyrany. I'll send out a dispatch team immediately."

I put the fabric back in box and he locked it. We both stood, disposed of our gloves, and headed to the return desk. "We really appreciate your help here."

"Thanks," I said as I put my hands in my pockets. "I'm glad someone does."

Monty smiled and looks at the time. "2 pm. Got any plans for the day?"

"Just this and maybe a party."

"A party? Sounds fun." Monty handed the box to a nice woman and walked me out of the room. "You should go."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. The world could use more party animals like you."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah okay. Maybe you're right."

"That's my girl!" We waved our goodbyes and I took off running down the street. I had a party to get to.

Wacky Little Note

I received a song from a wonderful fan who thought it fit Kyrany very well! And I think it's great.

Everything I Need

By Skylar Grey


	6. Character Q&A Announcement

Hello! Thanks to a lovely shortage of time and an extremely rough couple of weeks, this is an announcement for one of (hopefully) many Character (and Author) QAs.

I have decided that every 5 chapters, the cast will do a QA with questions from the reader.

They all have lives beyond the story and are all so excited to share who they are with the world.

So comment on this chapter your questions and which character or characters you want to ask them to and soon they will be answered! If luck is on my side, there will be a chapter as well. I hope you all enjoy this so, without further need to explain, ask away dear friends. Ask away.


	7. Chapter 6

Alex met me outside a sloped mansion in the upper East Side of the city. Lights flickered below and ran along winding roads in the darkness. I could see the edge of the nation where the floating plate met the ocean and the moonlight danced in the water as it lapped up the shore and pooled up in small puddles.

"It's about time you got here!" Alex smiled and ran down the glass steps. "We were getting worried that you wouldn't show."

"And miss crashing a party? I don't think so." We bumped fists and laughed. "I don't think we've been to this house before."

"Nope! Jennifer got in good with the Kinney boy and talked him into having a party."

"That makes a lot of sense." As Alex and I walked up the steps, I could feel the rhythm of the music in the air as it shook the ground. People stood against the walls talking, laughing, and dancing. They glares at us as we passed and snickered.

I watched a girl lean into her friend as she whispered, "Damn. Who invented them?"

Disgust filled her voice and her friend left. I clenched my fist, digging my claws into my palm. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but I had a feeling it would be soon.

"Everyone's over here." Alex grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner. Bastian was leaning against the wall next to Nathaniel, a drink in his hand.

"Regardez qui a décidé de se présenter. Miaou Miaou, petit chat." He raised his cup to his lips. I rolled my eyes and smacked the bottom of it; the contents splashed all over him and he dropped the cup. "Que se passe-t-il!? Kyrany! What was that for!?"

Nathaniel burst out laughing and I smiled. "Again, not a cat."

"She does have a point, brother. No matter how many times you call her that, she's not going to accept it." Nathaniel raised his hand and we high fived each other. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, although I'm starting to wish I hadn't come. The music is great but all the people are crap."

They all nodded and spoke in agreement.

"You are not wrong, cher." Bastian started to wipe his shirt off. "But the food is good and you can't deny that fact."

"Alright fine. I'll give it that. Hey, where's your sister? I haven't seen her yet."

"She decided to stay home at the last minute. Said she had a project she forgot to do."

Alex rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "That's totally a cover up for her real reason."

Bastian pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Kinney."

"Her ex? That Kinney? Alex, why didn't you tell me that abusive crapper was going to be here!?" My heart began to race and my fingers twitched.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see what happened when you found out. You and I both know that Kedrew deserves whatever punishment you determine fits."

Anger swelled up in my chest. Kedrew was feral, like me, but of a different breed. He came from a lineage of successful X-Men, however he, despite his animalistic prowess and family fortune, was a failure, unable to pass the basic elementary courses and found it comfortable to study business at a moderate collegiate academy. He wasn't bad looking in the slightest, but he also wasn't very bright.

Abrielle had fallen head over heels for him a few years back and he played her like a fiddle and treated her like a pawn shop prize, great at first and then abandoned in some corner. He used her and abused her and threw her away. By the time she told us, it was already to late. He had taken her pretty little name and drug it through the abyss. I needed to make him pay. She was never really the same after that.

"Speaking of that, Kyrany, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I've got a little present I forgot to give that scumbag. Could you be so sweet and give it to him, s'il vous plaît?"

"Oh Bastian, you shouldn't have." I smirked and held my hand out. He dug around in his pocket and handed me a phone. "Oh my! Whatever am I going to do with this?"

"When you two get arrested, I'm going to laugh." Alex looked over her shoulder.

"And I'll talk our dad into posting bail." Nathaniel walked over to me and touched my shoulder. "That's what friend do."

"Yeah."

"Okay, whatever. I'm still going to laugh."

"Then it's your funeral when I get out."

"Oh no I'm so scared whatever am I going to do its not like I'm your best friends little sister or anything like come on-"

"Shut up already! Oh my gosh!" I looked down at the phone and turned it on. "Let me guess. You're up for a little game of catfish."

Bastian smiled, gestures finger guns my way, and clicked his tongue.

"Okay then. I'm off to go cause trouble and after this?"

"I want to leave!" Alex declared. "All the guys here are boring and there's no cute girls!"

"But you're a cute girl."

"Knock it off, Bastain!"

"You know what, you're right. I'm the cute girl in the situation." He struck up a dramatic pose and batted his eyes at Alex. She punched him in the gut and he keeled over.

"Knock it off you two. You're causing a scene." Nathaniel grabbed Alex by the waist and pulls her away. "Kyrany, go to your thing."

I nodded and began to make my way through the crowd. They were all dancing to the loud music and having fun. I could smell Kedrew from across the room. Jennifer was on his arm, laughing and flirting with him. He was sitting on a couch, scrolling through his phone. She leaned into him and kissed him. He set the phone down on his knee; I hurried past him, bumped it, and dropped the copy. Both phones clattered against the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Kedrew pulled away from Jennifer, fangs bared. He looked at me and chuckled. "Oh it's you. Of course you can't bother to be civil."

"Well at least I'm not an animal." I bent down and picked up his phone, slipping it in my pocket.

"Oh of course not, Creed. You suppress the thing that makes you truly a feral." He smirked and Jennifer laughed.

"Kyrany, you're not welcome here. You're not welcome anywhere."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever losers."

They both laughed and returned to their little make out session as I walked away. Bastian and Nathaniel met me outside.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes. And remind me why I can't rip that guys throat out again."

"Because jail. That's why."

Nathaniel smiled and held back a laugh. "Alex is waiting in the car. Do you need a ride home Kyrany? I'm dropping Bastain off."

"I'm good. I'll just walk. The fresh air is good for frustration."

"Alright." Bastain headed down the steps leaving Nathaniel and I. The music from the house seemed to disappear in the background.

"I'll see you Monday at the Museum?"

"Of course. And hey, get home safe."

"You too."

 ** _Questions and Answers #1_**

The way this section works is the questions that you lovely readers ask get asked to the characters and they respond in an interview type way. There is also one question that I answer personally. This method is still a work in progress so forgive it. We will all try to improve as time goes on. Enjoy!

 **Are some of the healing factor mutants from the comics still around?**

 _Kyrany_ : Oh my- Please don't make me talk about this!

 _Nathaniel_ : Just answer the question. There is only the one.

 _Kyrany_ : Wilson. Wade freaking Wilson. I swear! If he drops by my apartment one more time asking if I have any autographs from a Liev Schreiber or Hugh Jackman- I don't even know who those are!!! And I tried looking them up but no! Apparently it's so crazy fourth wall garbage!

 _Alex_ : Fourth wall?

 _Kyrany_ : I! Don't! Know! And don't even get me started on impromptu tea time!

 _Nathaniel_ : Yeah. I think he's lost his mind.

 _Alex_ : Did he even have one to begin with?

 **What other X-Men are around**?

 _Kyrany_ : There is lots of X-Men around. They are the nation's security and heroes, but I'm going to assume that's not what you meant.

 **What are the downsides of being Brotherhood**?

 _Bastian_ : Well, when someone is apart of the Brotherhood, they get stuck with all the dirty jobs.

 _Kyrany_ : Why don't you just say it as it is? The government doesn't want to diminish the shiny name of the X-Men so they make us do all the dirty work.

 _Bastian_ : We aren't even officially Brotherhood yet. Why did you refer to it as us?

 _Kyrany_ : Isn't it obvious? They already don't want us to succeed.

 _Bastian_ : Alright whatever. I don't want to listen to you rant about the injustice of the system. Again.

 **Will we see Grandpa Victor?**

 _DrComixs_ : Yes.

 **Is thievery and genetic experimentation still associated with the LeBeau and Essex families?**

 _Alex_ : Actually, oddly enough, yeah. Our dad is always experimenting with genes and their capabilities.

 _Nathaniel_ : When you put it like that, Alex, it makes him sound like a bad guy. Yeah, our father experiments but he does so safely and securely while trying to make the world a better and safer place.

 _Alex_ : Yawn. All I hear is boring sciencey stuff.

 _Nathaniel_ : Medicine is not boring!

 _Abrielle_ : Is it our turn?

 _Nathaniel_ : I guess

 _Abrielle_ : Good and our answer is no. When Remy joined the X-Men, that ability kind of faded from the name. Granted we all know how to do things from that occupation but we never use it. Do you have anything else to say Bastian? Wait, where did you get that drink?

 _Bastian_ : I stole it.

 **How many humans are still around?**

 _Nathaniel_ : We are all humans! End of discussion! No need to talk about it anymore!

 _Alex_ : Dude, they are going to find out eventually-

 _Nathaniel_ : Shut up! No more! Be. Quiet. This Q and A is over.

 _Kyrany_ : Says who?

 _Nathaniel_ : Says me.

 _Kyrany_ : Fine. I mean, I guess.


	8. Chapter 7

The Museum of Mutant History stood tall over the crashing waves of the sea along the east coastal plate nestled neatly among pristine gardens. Every year, the higher classes came for a visit to further familiarize themselves with the past. It was a busy place.

I met my friends inside the lobby. It was packed. The Central branch of the school wasn't the only one visiting the museum. As we all gathered inside the lobby, I watched several groups of students I didn't recognize. They were talking and laughing with one another as they went off down several corridors to the exhibits and inner simulation rooms. Alex smacked my arm excitedly. I looked at her, her hair tucked neatly in a hat, face makeup less, and chest bound.

"I can't wait to go do a simulation! What's it like?" He smiled and set his backpack down.

I thought for a minute. "Well, it's kind of cool getting to interact with holograms of your ancestors. The technology in the system is so intense that the holograms act and react as they would have in life."

"It's pretty wicked." Bastian walked around us and our his arm around Alex. "Imagine this! You're standing in a room all by yourself when suddenly- Bam! Meet Mr. Sinister!"

"Or Remy or Rogue or whoever you want." Abrielle stood next to me, clutching a museum guide to her chest. She tilted her head and smiled. "There really is nothing like it."

Nathaniel smiled and looked around the room before coming to a halt. "Whoa."

We all looked in the general direction and tried to figure out what was so interesting to him. I knew right away.

A girl, tall and thin and well endowed, standing and laughing with a group of X-Men. She was pretty with her long curling blonde hair and flawless skin. A rich girl. She glanced our way and her body language changed. Her eyes locked with Nathaniel's and she began to make her way over to us.

"Oh my gosh. She's coming right over." Nathaniel looked flustered.

She graced the floor and moved with confidence, throwing her X-Man jacket over her shoulder. "Well don't you five look like quite the crew."

"We most certainly are." He began running his hand up and down his leg nervously

"Elizavetta Frostain," she smiled, looking Nathaniel up and down, her gaze cold. "And who might you all be?"

I felt a discomfort in my stomach.

"Nathaniel Essex. This is Bastian and Abrielle LeBeau, Kyrany Creed, And my sister- brother- Alex." He quickly corrected himself as Alex smiled a bit and waved.

The discomfort grew heavy and crept up into my chest.

Elizavetta put her hand to her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. She is your sister and she will always be your sister."

My heart began to burn.

Alex's hand dropped as he slowly looked away. Abrielle took his hand in hers. "Come on Alexander. Let's go check out your family line. I hear it's pretty sweet!"

Anger.

"Oh totally!" Bastain took the signal and grabbed Alex's bag from off the floor.

Fury.

"Okay." Alex looked to his brother, smile fading, and left with the twins. I watched Nathaniel closely. He didn't seem to notice Alex's pain as much as he was ogling at Elizavetta.

Disdain.

Then it hit me.

I liked him.

"Nathaniel! Can I have a word with you, alone?"

"Okay fine." He smiled and Elizavetta as she flipped her hair and gave him a small wave. She pulled out her phone and walked over to the atrium and began snapping photos of herself. "What's up?"

"Well, aren't you going to stand up for Alex?"

"Alex? Why would I have to do that?"

"Because she just insulted your brother and blatantly refused to acknowledge him as a person."

"Really? I didn't notice." He glanced back over to her and sighed happily, a goofy smile strung across his face.

"Will you listen to yourself? She's dogmatic and stuck up and prissy-"

"Stop being jealous of her!" Nathaniel looked back at me and scrunched his face in anger. "I know you, Kyrany. You get this way when you're jealous of someone. Is it because she's pretty? Or talented? What is it? Tell me."

"Shove a sock in it," I growled, my chest tightening. I could feel myself slipping and my animalistic tendencies begging me to let them manifest. My clawed twitched and my heart raced. "You're better than this."

"Better than what? Liking an X-Man because she's nice?!"

"Not liking. Lusting."

"Shut up, Kyrany! Look, I don't want to talk about this. When you're ready to be civil and act like an adult, I'll be here, but until then, I'm not talking to you." He turned and walked over to Elizavetta. I watched as she put her arms around him, kissed his cheek, and snapped another picture. He was smiling and wrapped his arm around her waist. She gasped and began flirting with him, stringing him along as she began walking down one of the museum corridors and they disappeared.

I couldn't take it anymore. Rage filled my body as I grabbed my bag. Before I could even blink, the sound of shattering glass filled the room and my bag lay in the dirt of the garden, its contents spilled everywhere. Shards littered the floor and everyone in the lobby was looking at me.

"Miss Creed!" Dr. Dilly called sternly from across the room. I looked at him, breathing heavy. He lifted his hand and motioned for me to come over, frustration in his eyes. "A word."


	9. Chapter 7 and a Half

"Why don't you tell me what happened in full detail." Dr. Dilly said as we walked together through an exhibit. I looked at the photographs and newspaper clippings on the wall.

"Nathaniel is being an idiot."

"How so?"

"Oh my gosh, where do I begin? First of all, he was practically drooling over some girl!"

"That's quite normal for a young man his age."

"Yeah? Well, then she turned around and decided to be a complete bigot to Alex! I mean, he didn't do anything wrong to her! And she has no say in what he does he was just there! But no- she had completely disregard him."

Dilly looked at a window display of old uniforms. "Did he stand up for himself?"

"No," I said. "She was talking to Nathaniel and he should have stood up for Alex."

"But he didn't." Dilly pulled out a small pin and began fiddling with the lock on the glass. "That is quite typical."

"I don't get it," I watched him as the lock softly clicked and the window swung slowly open. "What are you doing?"

He stepped up into the display and carefully removed a glove from a mannequin. Tucking it inside a bag, he slipped it into his coat pocket and produced a replica glove, replacing the one he removed. "Some very important work."

"That involves what exactly?"

"Very complex things in the industry of Mutant Sciences. You don't have to worry about it, Miss Creed."

I nodded and watched him leave the display, locking it again. He had a great smile on his face. "Now, isn't your time in the simulation room coming up? I wouldn't want you to miss that."

"Yeah, yeah. But hey, about Nathaniel-"

"Everything will work out." Dr. Dilly smiled. "Afterall, you have spoken no wrong. Now go. Victor Creed is waiting and he is not a patient man."


	10. Chapter 8

The simulation rooms sat in the lower levels of the museum, nestled under the waves of the ocean, outstretched under the Utopian plate. Fish swam past the glass in small schools, their colors flickering. I met Bastian out in the hall.

"Hey, wheres Alex and Abrielle?" I walked over and sat next to him. He was scrolling through Kedrew's phone

"They are in a simulation. Alex is feeling much better."

"That's good. Are you having fun catfishing?"

He sighed and looked over at me. "Mon cher, can you keep a secret, s'il vous plaît?"

I nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"I don't need to catfish him." He handed me the phone and I began to scroll through the text messages. It was a conversation between Jennifer and him.

Kedrew: Babe I can promise everything is going to be okay

Jennifer: I don't know /

Kedrew: I love you! Don't you believe me?

Jennifer: We'll talk about this later

"What's so wrong with this?" I looked at Bastian and set the phone down.

"Keep reading. That interaction was about a month and a half ago."

"So what's so special about this?"

"Just keep reading."

I continued reading.

Jennifer: Kedrew, oh my gosh I'm scared!

Kedrew: it will be fine.

Kedrew: I've got lots of money

Kedrew: Everything will be fine. I love you!

Jennifer: How do I tell my family?

Kedrew: You just do.

Kedrew: You'll make a beautiful mom.

"Oh my gosh! Bastian, is she-" He nodded and took the phone back.

"I had to tell someone. Abrielle's a motor mouth and she would lose it. And Alex is just as fiery. I don't know where Nathaniel went, so I'm left with you."

I nodded. Pregnant. Jennifer Gray-Summers was pregnant. At nineteen. With a boy she barely knew. She wasn't even legally an adult. "I knew she was stupid, but really?"

He nodded and we sat in silence. I looked at the water and closed my eyes. "I'm not excited for today. It's already been a bit great day."

"Tell me about it."

"Nathaniel's an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I like him, I think."

"Again, tell me something I don't know."

"Look, can we not talk about this?" I felt my face turn red. "Are you waiting for an available room?"

He shook his head. "You're welcome to go. As cool as these things are, I don't much care. It's always the same old thing."

"Alright." I stood and stretched. "You look tired. You should probably take a break from all this."

"Merci beaucoup, Kyrany. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. "I will try."

He smiled and went back to scrolling through the phone. There were six simulation rooms in this particular corridor. An older man paced the rooms and nodded at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I followed him to an empty room and the doors slid open. "The name is Creed."

"Creed?" The man smiled a bit and sighed. "Victor Creed, Graydon Creed, Victor Creed, Graydon Creed. Do you care who you see?"

"Yeah, not Graydon. And I know how to work the system so there is no need to bother or anything."

"Fifteen minutes. Got it?"

"Yeah. I've got it."

The man shut the door behind me as I stepped into the darkness and I saw and heard nothing.

A small light flicked on the middle of the small room and the inner gears of the system began to awaken. The walls shuddered, paneling turning to trees and flooring flooding with snow. I closed my eyes and listened, walking into the small grove. The snow crunched softly under my feet. I stopped and the crunching continued.

"It's been a long time, kid. A year about, am I right?"

"We have this same conversation every time I see you." I turned around and opened my eyes. Victor's face was in front of mine a few inches away. His breath was hot on my face. The condensation rose in the air and I felt the chill.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He walked around me, shoulders hunched and eyes wild.

"You are so interesting. I can tell you're holding back. That's not good." He chuckled darkly. "Let that wild animal inside of you take control. It's freeing."

"No, it's not."

He growled. "You're feral. Act like it! I can smell your frustration."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" He grabbed my hair and ran it through his fingers. He thought for a minute, smirking. "And how's that frail boy you love? The normal one?"

"Don't even start!" I smacked his hand away, fangs bared. The snow crunched some more as I took a step back. The sky darkened slightly and little fluffy flakes began to fall from the sky.

"Let me guess," Victor laughed. He sauntered through the snow, his steps slow and concise. "He can't stand you "

"No!"

"He thinks you're a mess."

"No!"

"A selfish jerk.

"Shut up!"

"An animal-"

"Shut! Up!" The roar echoed through the woods. My claws twitched and my heart began to race. I could feel my blood pulsing through my body quickly, the heat rising in my face. My vision started to turn red.

"Embrace it!" He chuckled as he stepped backwards, arms outstretched. "If you don't, no one will! We're monsters, Kyrany, it's in our blood. Try to repress it and it will only come back stronger."

"I need you to go away!" I held my head and could feel tear welling up in my eyes.

Victor chuckled darkly and leaned against a tree. "You control the system, sweetheart. Say it."

"Computer!" The sky lightened up a bit. Victor looked at it and held his hand out, snow melting on his palm. "Load Anthony Creed."

Victor smirked. "Until we meet again, kid, and we will meet again."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, and watched as he disappeared in the woods and the sky grew dark. I wiped my eyes and watched the paneling grow dark and shift into my childhood room. I could hear the soft scratchy sound of the stereo playing out in the living room. The wind blew at the curtains and moonlight danced on the carpet. I could smell alcohol in the air and my father at the neck of the bottle. He was singing.

"You can try to save the soul of animal," his voice carried through the house, low and slow. I sat on the floor and leaned against the door, closing my eyes. I knew these words- this moment- too well

"You can try and you can beg and plead." I began to mouth the words

"But at the end of the day, if you don't do what they say, they're gonna leave you to die and bleed."

Tears dripped down my face as the music cracked and his voice faded. "At the end of the day, if you don't do what they say, they're gonna leave you to die and…"

"Bleed."

The simulation ended and I was left alone to my thoughts.


	11. A Note on Alex

Recently, I've had quite of bit of homophobic prescense on my social media accounts because not everyone is okay with Alex being a non-binary gender-fluid being. I was called a Lesbian because apparently, if you support the LGBTQ community, that automatically means you MUST be gay. I'm very much straight.

I have legit just one thing to say on this: GROW UP! If you are into the X-Men -and I assume you all are- there are so many characters that don't fit the heterosexual norm in that comic book universe.

Alex is bisexual and gender fluid and thats not changing because some people don't like it. If you don't like it, don't read it! End of Discussion.


	12. Warning

**_Warning_** : The following chapter contains discussion on the heavy topics of **execution** , **child abandonment,** and **suicide**. Reader discretion is advised. Key plot points are involved in the following passage and will be discussed in the Chapter 10 Question and Answering.

Since this is the first warning of the story, I will clarify personally as the author that _this story will never become sexually explicit_. Not only is that kind of content uncomfortable to read, it is uncomfortable to write, therefore I never have and never will write such parts into a story. _Any questions on the chapters containing a warning attached from here on out can be personal messaged to me._ Thank you and enjoy the chapter.


	13. Chapter 9

The train sped down the rail as I sat in the back car, headphones blaring. The scenery of the city passed by in a thick dense blur. I could feel an ache in my body and the urge to cry rising in my chest. I thought of Nathaniel. I thought of Alex. I thought of Jennifer and Elizavetta and Kedrew. I thought of Dr. Dilly. I thought of my dad.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I glanced at it. A new news article appeared in the notifications under the tag "feral." Whatever it was, it was important I know. I opened the article and began to read.

 **Feral Euthanization Methods Under Fire From State**

 _With the recent rise in execution of Feral type citizens, government representatives begin to question the morality of using Antifelin, a highly toxic chemical drug that prevents the healing ability from performing correcting and can lead to death if given in a large enough dose._ _Some argue that it is unethical to proceed with anymore procedures under the idea that is it discrimination against ferals._ _Those in opposition claim that Antifelin is the only known way to end the life of those who carry the feral gene besides extremely old age._ _In a recent survey, 87 percent of citizens across Utopia believe Feral mutants to be extremely dangerous and 93 percent of citizens are supportive of the drug._ _The heads of state, however, don't seem to agree._ _More on this story as it develops._ I shook my head slowly and looked at the picture at the top of the article. It was an injection device. I felt a memory stirring up in the back of my mind. I tried to repress it; someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey Kyrany. Fancy running into you here."

I practically jumped out of my skin. Wade Wilson stood behind me, a bag of groceries in his arm. He was dressed pretty normally except for his bright red mask that he had pulled over his face. "Whoa sorry. Did I scare you?" He paused for a minute. "Kid, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." I pulled my headphones out of my ears and started wrapping up the cord. Wade sat down in the seat directly across from me and set his bag down.

"I know a lie when I see one. What's going on?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version, if you can." He kicked his feet up on the seat and leaned back, folding his arms.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Nathaniel didn't stand up for Alex, Dr. Dilly is being weird, and I heard my dad song in the simulation."

"That must be hard."

I nodded and looked back at the article. "By the looks of it, the government is looking to strengthen Antifelin."

"You're a good kid so you shouldn't have to worry about any of that, but I assume that isn't what you meant."

The picture of the injector seemed to be blinding from my phone. The sharp needle was crafted like a dagger, the drug stored inside the hilt. "My mom gave me one of these when I was twelve. Said that it was there for whenever I decided I didn't want to be a burden anymore. She told me I could go out just like my dad. I don't even know how she could get ahold of something so dangerous!"

Wade didn't say a word. "She wanted nothing to do with me.

"I remember that day so clearly." The words felt weird in my mouth. "She was on her final required visitation deciding whether or not she wanted me. I thought that maybe I could impress her, that maybe I could get her to love me, that maybe she would want me- oh my gosh! How could I have been so foolish?" I slammed my phone down on my lap and looked at Wade. My breathing was quick. "I made her cards and art and put on my nicest dress and said 'please' and 'thank you're and 'I love you mommy' but I don't! I don't love her!"

Wade put his hand on my shoulder. "I know kid. I know."

"I almost did it, you know, after she left. I held that stupid thing in my hand as I sat on the couch and I almost jammed the stupid needle in my arm. Thank God Dr. Essex decided to come see how I was doing. Thank God Nathaniel wanted to stop by with cookies. And now the bloody freaking coward is acting like an idiot because some pretty two-faced, lying little bitch decided to say hello."

"Language, Kyrany. I won't spray you with a water bottle like some animal, but come on. You have a goal and you should work on it."

"Fine." I took a deep breath and felt my phone buzz. I looked at the notification. "Speak of the devil."

"What?"

"Alex just sent me a text saying little miss uptown perfect is transfering to the Central Branch because she likes Nathaniel so much."

"Huh," he folded his arms across his chest. "That's wildly plot convenient."

I looked at him, a sneer on my face. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled. "Look, I know you're a tough kid. You can do anything and you will go far."

"Thanks Wilson."

He grabbed his bag and stood up. "Oh wait, before I go-"

"No I don't know who Hugh Jackman is and I don't know a Liev Schreiber."

"But what if-"

"No. You're not Ryan Reynolds. Could you please stop it with the names already? It's getting very annoying."

"Fine." Wade shrugged and walked away. I could almost swear he was talking directly to someone, but no one was there. Crazy old man.

 _Chapter 10 will feature a Question and Answering session featuring Kyrany, Alex, Bastian, Abrielle, and Dr. Dilly (plus me of course!) So let those questions come on in! We love and live for comments and questions!!!_

 ** _*On a Serious Note*_** **If you are struggling with suicidal thoughts or depression, please reach out to someone. You are loved, you are special, and you are important. You are still needed.**


	14. Important Note

Should I continue writing?


	15. Utopia: The Origin

If anyone wants an origin on the idea of Utopia, I would love to write it.


	16. Apology

This is an apology for the dry spell of story this past month or so. I recently got married so life has been extremely hectic. I hope you all understand. Today, I am sitting down and working on the next chapter so hopefully, the long awaited chapter 10 will be out within the next 3 days.

Lots of Love!

Dr. Comixs


	17. Chapter 10

I should have gone home after getting off the train. I should have buried my anger. I should have stayed away from the wharf, but I didn't. I went to the fights.

The arena was tucked in a warehouse along the dock, hidden behind miles of barbed fence and a barrier of confusion. It acted as a safe haven for anger, revenge, and all assortment of feelings left unbridled in people. The closer I got, the more the air reeked of sweat and blood and drugs.

I walked over to the door; a guard stopped me.

"You aren't allowed here anymore."

"Says who?" I growled.

"Says Miss Ward. Now scram or I will make you."

My fingers twitched. "Let me talk to her."

"What makes you think anything you say will make her change her mind?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now move or I will make you."

The guard touched the earpiece he had and listened for a moment. The words were muffled; he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye. "Miss Ward will see you now. I recommend you behave, Creed."

"Make me," I clenched my teeth, anger spilling into the words. "Just tell Katrina she better watch what she says."

The guard smirked and laughed. "I was just about to say the same thing to you." He dragged me inside the warehouse and up a set of stairs.

There had always been this sick feeling in my stomach that made me think Katrina Ward and I had bad blood between us. She was a figure in my twisted childhood memories and she was beautiful and dazzlingly cynical. She owned the fights and controlled the underworld and, for a time, loved my father. She changed her mind on him rather quickly.

The metal stairs creaked under our weight as the guard nudged me on further. I glanced down at the ring and watched as two mutant beat each other to a bloody pulp. The one appeared to be playing mind games and the other looked as if they were going to succumb.

"Alright," the guard spoke. "There are only three rules you have to obey. Don't talk unless you're spoken to. Stay ten feet away unless approached-"

"Ten? Last time it was five."

"Things happen, kid."

"I guess they do."

"Shut up. Stay ten feet away unless approached. Finally, don't even attempt to harm-"

"Attempt to harm Miss Ward. I've got it, okay? This isn't my first dance with that psycho."

"Fine." The guard pushed me into a viewing box above the arena and slammed the door shut. The box was a completely different world compared to the warehouse. The floor was carpeted, soft, and the walls had a delicate charm to them. It was furnished to the nines and sprawled across the one chaise lounge was Katrina Ward, glass of wine in hand, watching the fight below.

This woman was unreal to me and virtually flawless. Her eyes were captivatingly cold, her voice a single ringing bell in a snowstorm. She was the human form of a sewing needle: small, sharp, and versatile. Her mind was bright and witty, but a pile of shredded ribbon nonetheless, quite typical of a foreseer. By far the most beautiful woman on the planet and by far the ugliest. She glanced my way and chuckled softly to herself.

"Kyrany, what a surprise," Katrina set her wine glass on the floor and swung her feet over the edge of the lounge. She sat up at stretched. "I have been expecting you."

"And?"

"And many others. It's strange to me that you are the first one to stop by for a visit, but there isn't much I can do about that now. Please, come have a seat." She smiled and gently patted the spot right next to her.

I walked over. "And if I want to stand?"

"You don't have a choice."

"I never have." I sighed and sat. "I want to talk about last time."

"Of course you do!" She grabbed her glass again and the bottle of wine, filling it to the brim. "You tore my guy apart. Glass of wine?"

"No thanks. I don't drink. Listen-"

"Yes you do." She forced the glass in my hand and stood to get another. "There hasn't been a Creed in existence that doesn't drink. Trust me."

I looked at the glass and set it down. "I just need to talk to you-"

"This isn't about graduation reception is it?!" She turned around quickly, angrily, frightened. Her eyes had become glassy as they always did when she was struck by a vision of the future.

"No- Wait, what's going to happen at the reception?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, shaking her head "Nothing. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"The last fight."

"Ah, yes. That fight. You left my man in shambles as a bruised and bloody pulpy mess."

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Of course you are." She filled her glass with alcohol and took a long drink. "Of course you are. Why aren't you drinking?"

"I don't drink."

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't. Look, I need another fight-"

"Yes you do," She paced the floor in front of the window. "You need to drink, you have to drink. You need a fight, you have to fight. Anger, frustration, boy troubles- the pathetic human boy! Why are you still friends with that nobody?"

"He isn't pathetic and he isn't a nobody!"

"He doesn't posses a mutation, Kyrany." Katrina rose her hand above her head and sipped her drink again. "If there is one thing I know, it's that powerful women like us aren't of the likes to worry about the lesser population."

I stood and knocked the glass over, the red wine staining the floor. "Nathaniel isn't lesser. I mean, he's stupid but-" I shook my head and growled. "That's not why I'm here! I need a fight!"

"That is why you're here!" Katrina screamed, holding her glass to her chest desperately. "You are so consumed in rage over a fool!"

"No-"

"Yes!" She grabbed my hand. "I'll let you fight, on one condition."

I looked her dead in the eyes and pulled my hand out of her grip. "What's your condition."

She smiled like a lunatic. "I think you already know."

 ** _A Note_**

 _I promised a question and answering at the end of this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't have the time or questions to do one of those this time around, but I promise there will be one soon-ish? My life has been ridiculously crazy this past month and I apologize deeply for the hiatus that Utopia has gone through. I recently got married, so that and the stress of having two full time jobs is eating me alive. I can leave you with this note: Utopia is very much alive and the story is nowhere near finished. Apologies if this chapter isn't as amazing as the last ones have been. On another note, Alex says hi and appreciates all of your love.ixs_


	18. Warning 2

The following chapter contains violence and blood.


	19. Chapter 11

I tied the tape around my knuckles and wrists as I sat in the backroom of the arena preparing for the fight. The crowd cheered from behind a door where the ring awaited. I thought about what Katrina said.

"I'll let you fight and if you lose, you cut off that Nathaniel boy, understood?" She had spoken the words with such venom it made my skin crawl.

A staff member walked into the room, a case in hand. "Arm out now."

I obeyed and held my left arm out for him to grab. He sat beside me and opened the case. Inside, was a long needle and several small vials. He took out the needle and popped a couple vials into the barrel.

"Now, I am administering to you two non-lethal doses of Antifelin." He took a small cleaning wipe to the crook of my arm and patted the area. "Some of its side effects include a tingling sensation throughout the body, pain in the chest and head, and lowered pain tolerance. Do you understand."

"Yes, I understand. Now just still the stupid thing in me already." I felt a heavy weight on my chest as he pinched my arm and stuck the needle into my veins. The drug burned. I shuddered. "Is there a reason for doubling the amount this time?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

We both sat in silence as he removed the needle. Blood began to pool up in the hole and slide down my arm and the skin did not stretch to cover the wound. It didn't even scab over. The Staff member put the needle back in the case. He locked it and took out a small, moist wipe, and cleaned up the blood before wrapping it tight with a bandage.

"The dosage wasn't enough last time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey kid, I wish you the best of luck." He smiled a bit. "A lot gets said back here and a lot doesn't, but I know you can do great things."

I nodded and mumbled a thanks as he gathered his things and left. The door slammed shut and I was left alone again with the ever lingering smell of blood and sweat and tears. I buried my face in my palms and ran my claws through my hair. I really should pin it up, I thought. I wouldn't, but I really should have.

A guard knocked on the door. "The ring is ready."

I stood and left the room.

The ring was a circle of stimulus: the cheering fans, the scents of pain and blood, the blindingly bright lights. I had to cover my eyes for a moment as they adjusted. The dirt underneath my feet crunched. It was stained dark and reeked. On the other side, a man walked out and he too reeked, but he was sour and stale.

My opponent was a brute of a man and a hulking mass of twisted bones jutting out of his skin. He could move them at will at the expense of his own pain and slowly, over the years, he maneuvered the old bones into a defensive armor.

The man's eye darted around the arena; he had only one. I was the reason behind the scarred clump of tissue that sat where the other one should have been. I didn't mean to do it. It was purely an accident. He didn't see it that way. His body seemed to twitch with anger and rage.

"I am going to rip you to pieces."

He hacked up whatever he could from his throat and spit it in the dirt, flexing his fingers.

"I see you've copied me." I rubbed my hands together and cracked the joints. He snarled, digging his own set of bone claws into the dirt.

"Why you little-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Katrina's voice broke out over the speakers, soft and twisted. "I have for you a very interesting fight."

I hated how she said 'interesting'. It made me shiver with fury.

"In our corner, we have the colossal wonder. The man of many a frightening nightmare. I present to you, Bestial."

The crowd cheered as he took a step forward and shrugged off a wave. Whistles and whoops and hollers.

"And our challenger, a little cat in a big jungle. A feral among ferals and a pest among people: Miss Creed."

I could hear her pursing her lips as I stepped forward and listened to the crowds screams of disdain and their angry hands banging on the fence and tables. I held my hands close and closed my eyes, focusing on the ring. The frustration and rage melted into the background and the world began to slow. I didn't even hear the bell. When I looked up, I only saw Bestial, running towards me, hand thrown back and claws extended; I smirked and the fight had begun.

His fist came flying towards my face, but never made contact. Not at first, but the angrier he got, the more I felt like a punching bag. He drew his claws across my arm and into my wrist. I twisted and heard the snap. Pain seared up my arm and I can only assume I howled. He smirked and threw my wrist back as far as he could.

"I just love the sound of breaking bones," He laughed darkly, slamming me into the ground. Bones cracked and my senses heightened. I swept my leg under his and he stumbled back. He deserved to be beaten to a pulp again, I thought. I could do it with only one hand, despite the pain, I thought. Just one good attack.

His blood dripped into the dirt and bits and pieces of his armor were scattered around the ring. The screams of the crowd filled my barely conscious mind; I was seeing red and the world began to spin around me. Focus, I thought, focus and land the last blow. I took a step forward and growled. He turned around, a long, sharp, carved bone in hand.

Suddenly, before I could even process what had happened, I had lost, body thrown against the ground, bones cracked and skin bruised. There was a bone thrust in my chest and breathing became a labor almost too hard to handle. Blood dripped past my eyes and into my mouth; I wanted to cough, but the pain was too immense and my vision began to blur. I could feel the gravel and dirt pressing against my face and the blood.

I blinked and saw Katrina Ward.

I blinked and she stood beside me.

I blinked and saw her smiling face.

"You'll thank me later."

I blinked and didn't wake up.


	20. Chapter 12

Alex stood in front of the mirror in his room. He touched his face, tugging gently at the skin, and sighed. "I just don't know, Abrielle. I'm just so feminine."

"Well, of course you are." Abrielle smiled on the computer screen. The two were hanging out on a video chat as they normally did after hours. "But what does that matter? Right now, you are a boy."

"She's right, Alex!" Bastian called from somewhere off screen. "Own who you are and ignore what all the crappy people say."

"Just because some spoiled little X-Man can't see past the tip of her nose doesn't mean you have to feel bad about who you are."

Alex smiled just a little. "Thanks Abrielle. Your amazing!."

"And what about me?" Bastian rolled up behind his sister on a swivel chair and gave Alex the sassiest look.

"You're amazing as well." He laughed and shook his head. "Hey, do you guys thin eyeshadow would look good with my vest and slacks?"

"Uh, duh! Everything looks good on you, dude." Abrielle leaned back in her chair. "What color were you thinking?"

"Just neutral tones. Probably shades of brown."

"That will look great." Abrielle looked at the time. "I've got to go. Dinner will be done soon."

"Okay! Have fun."

"We will."

"Talk with me later, okay?"

"Definitely. Bye."

"Bye." Abrielle logged out of the chat and Alex smiled back in the mirror.

'Yeah,' He thought. 'I'm perfectly fine just the way I am.'

He fixed his hair and walked downstairs. Nathaniel sat at the kitchen table typing up a paper for school. He was quietly reading it to himself as their mom moved about the kitchen.

Her name was Sariah and she was quite possibly the nicest, sweetest person Alex had ever met. "Hey sweetheart!" She smiled at Alex. "How is my sweet boy doing today?"

"I'm good." He sat down at the table next to Nathaniel.

"That's wonderful!" She grabbed some plates out of the cupboard and set three on the table. "So as I was just telling Nathan-"

"Nathaniel." He corrected, not looking up from the page.

"Nathaniel, sorry dear."

"Whatever." Nathaniel's phone buzzed and he checked it, smiling. Alex leaned over and saw that it was from Elizavetta. He retreated back into his chair."

"As I was telling Nathaniel, dad is working a little later tonight so he will be missing dinner with us."

Alex nodded and watched Nathaniel texting away. "That's fine."

Sariah finished setting the table and checked on dinner. "How was school today?"

"It was great." Nathaniel smiled."

"For you maybe."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know," Alex rolled his eyes and looked away. "You didn't have your existence made fun of."

"What are you talking about?" Sariah looked at the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathaniel received another message and responded. Alex became frustrated and smacked the phone out of his hand. "What was that for-!?"

"Why didn't you stand up for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Elizavetta is a bigot!"

"Take that back!" Nathaniel stood up quickly and slammed his hand into the table. His chair fell over and the kitchen was blanketed in silence for only a moment.

"You heard me right."

"Shut up Alex!" Nathaniel screamed. "She's just fine!"

Alex jumped to his feet and stepped back. "We should have just let Kyrany tear her apart!"

"Why are you bringing her into this?" Nathaniel was baffled. "She has nothing to do with it! And what about you? Why can't you take a joke?"

Sariah put her hand on Nathaniel's shoulder and made him sit down. "Enough you two!" She bent down and picked up the phone. "You should be nice to each other. You're brothers, not enemies."

"Half-siblings." Nathaniel muttered under his breath, taking the phone.

Alex swallowed back tears and tried to distract himself. He scrolled through his phone, checking the latests feeds. New fashions, upcoming trends, current events. A notification popped up in the corner and he tapped it.

"Hey mom, we need to go." He said, urgent.

"What's going on?" She asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Nathaniel," Alex grabbed his hand, alarmed. "We need to go."

"Why?"

"Kyrany's at a fight again."

"So?" Nataniel shook his head. "She always wins so she'll be okay."

Alex shook his head and swallowed hard. "She not that lucky."


	21. Chapter 13

My body was sore and the only thing distracting me from the pain was the awful smell of chemical in the air and the soft voice of someone familiar. As I came to, rubbing my eyes, things began to make sense. There was a bright light moving from one eye to the other.

"Okay, so we have dilation. That's a good thing. Kyrany, can you hear me?"

I mustered up a groan and tried to shield my face it hurt to move. As the light was cleared, I was greeted by the smiling face of Dr. Nathaniel Essex.

If you compared Nathaniel to his father of the same name, they were practically identical. The only difference was that the Doctor was mature and had a soft, intelligent glint in his eyes. The man was the walking definition of attractive- but i would never dream of crushing on my best friend's dad! That's just weird and wrong. Of course, it was hard to not look at him. Nathaniel would look just like that one day and so would his sons and so forth.

Dr. Essex shined a light into my eyes briefly and smiled. "So how much of the drug did you take this time?" His demeanor seemed relaxed but I could tell he was worried.

"Two doses? I think. I can't remember." I sat up slowly and put my hand to my head. It was throbbing. "More importantly, how did I get here?"

"Alex likes to watch the fights on some dark web site. He told me that he got a text from you saying you were going, but I know he's lying. I don't think he watched the fight, but you never know with kids, am I right?"

"I guess?" I looked at him. "I can't say; I'm not a parent."

"But you do a good job parenting yourself." Dr. Essex brought me a glass of water and I drank from it deeply.

It was cool and it felt good to hydrate. "No I don't. Honestly, I'm just waiting for me to do something that gets me killed."

Essex sighed and sat beside me. "I know for a fact of several people who would miss you if that happened."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My friends."

"Myself and wife included." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Kyranny, you are practically apart of my family. I need you to promise me that you'll stop going to the fights."

I looked at the glass of water and said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't have an answer right now, but I don't know if you fully comprehend the dangers. Too much Antifeline is deadly."

"I know. That's why it exists."

"Straighten up, Kyranny." Essex said as he stood and moved to the door. "And rest, doctor's orders. I'll go and tell Nathaniel and Alexander that you're okay and I'll write you a school note."

I nodded. "Thanks, sir."

"Kyranny."

"Yes?"

"Its okay if you call me 'dad.'"

I looked up at him in shock and smiled slightly. "Okay. Thanks, dad."


	22. Chapter 14

When I returned to school, I heard every possible scenario the student body could think of for my absence. Suicidal. Drug Addict. A Creed. I hated them all. I wanted to sink into the walls and disappear. The looks were murderous and the whispers where venom filled. The day dragged on and I could only hope for some relief from my friends, but that would have to wait through class.

Dilly's classroom was filling up as usual. He was at the front of the room talking over some paperwork with another student. The conversation seemed lively as the student gestured big and pointed at certain aspects of the paper. Dilly nodded, smiled, and grabbed a pen, making marks on the paper until the student seemed adequately satisfied and returned to their desk.

I tried to make my way to the back, but Dilly stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Kyrany, Do you have a moment to talk?"

"About?" I was tired of the attention. I didn't want anymore pity from anyone, especially Dr. Dilly.

"I want to start by saying I'm glad to see you back in class." He said, tapping his fingers against his leg. "I also wanted to advise you as your school counselor to maybe seek therapy-"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "Look, all my problems will be solved the moment I can transfer to X-Man, okay?"

"Kyrany, you're not getting transferred."

"What?"

"The school board has rejected your application and will not accept another from you. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. I shook his hand off my shoulder and stormed to my desk, slamming my bag down. My claws twitched as I began digging out my tablet; I scratched the screen. Great.

I sat down and tried to keep from crying; Nathaniel and Elizavetta walked in, his arm around her shoulders. I watched as he kissed her cheek and walked her to her seat.

"I'm so excited that you agreed to come with me to the concert this weekend, Nat." Elizavetta smiled, glancing around the room, eyes falling on me. She turned her attention back to Nathaniel. "Afterall, it will do you some good to stop hanging around with delinquent drug addicts."

"I can't wait." He smiled, either ignoring the last part of her statement or being blissfully oblivious to it. Either way, he was an idiot.

"Do you have the notes from last time? My file corrupted itself and I lost everything." She changed the subject.

"Sure. Give me a minute and I'll send them to you." He smiled. Elizavetta took his hand in hers and stood up, kissing him.

"You're the best babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

My stomach churned. The bell rang. My classmates sat down in their seats and Dilly began the lesson. His words melted into the air and nothing registered. I saw Elizavetta and Nathaniel texting during the lesson. I saw the X-Nerds being as nerdy as ever. I smelt blood, a lot of it.

My eyes darted around the room looking for the source. Everything was normal. Everything was calm.

Jennfier raised her hand urgently. "Dr. Dilly, I need to go to the bathroom."

He waved her off and she hurried up, squirmish and squeamish. Uncomfortable. The scent followed her. I could see in her eyes that she was scared and in a panic. I stood up and left the classroom. My classmates watched me and Dilly kept teaching, unaware of what had even happened.

I walked into the bathroom and heard sniffling coming from a stall. "Jennifer? Are you alright?"

"Go away, Creed!" She sobbed from behind the door. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. I stood outside the stall and put my hand against the door.

"You need help-"

"I'm fine! Now go away!"

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I know about the baby."

Jennifer became very quiet and said nothing. Her own heavy breathing masked the sounds of her tears. The air felt stiff and still.

"I know about the baby, Jennifer. I shouldn't, but I do. And I'm," I closed my eyes and rest my head against the door. "I'm sorry."

"How did you know?"  
"We hacked your phone. I'm sorry, I don't know what we were thinking-"

"We? Who is we? You and your loser friends?!" She said, voice cracking in anger.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you! You really are evil!"

She was right and I admitted it. "Evil runs through me, but then again, I don't even like you, and here I am, making sure you're okay."

"I'm not, okay? Kedrew just told me its all my fault. I was scared to have it- I hadn't even told my parents yet- and just as I was accepting my fate, this pain and all the blood. I think I miscarried." She sniffled. "And he says it's all my fault."

I clenched my fist. "Kedrew is trash and you deserve better. None of this is your fault."

The lock on the bathroom stall clicked and swung open. I hugged her as she came out of the stall and grabbed some tissue paper. She took in from me and blew her nose, wiping her eyes. "I'll kill that boy." I said sternly. "I promise you I will."

"You'll go to jail."

"He deserves it. Now, why don't we go see Dr. Essex. He'd be more than happy to help you out."

"No, I don't want anyone else to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She dabbed the tissue under her eyes and took a deep breath. "How do I look?" She kept her back turned to the mirror.

"Like shit, but if anyone asks, you can say I smacked you."

"No one will believe that."

"You'd be surprised how many people will. Lets go. We've missed a lot of class already."

"Okay." She glanced at the mirror. "Hey Creed?"  
"Grey?"

"Thank you."

Author Note:

No amount of questions or comments is ever too many! In fact, I adore them and they help with the writing process as well as inspire me to update quicker with more content! So sent in your questions and help flesh out "Utopia" even more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
